Butcherblock Mountains Timeline
Category:TimelinesCategory:Echoes of Faydwer TimelinesCategory:Butcherblock Mountains QuestsCategory:LU33 Timelines The following soloable quests take place in or around Butcherblock Mountains, and are aimed at characters of levels 20 to 35. The quests are designed so that you can start at three different locations: either the , the docks, or the sarnak camp. Each starting point will take you to the other locations after a few quests. (recommended levels in parentheses) __FORCETOC__ Griffon Routes One of the first things you may want to do is to enable the griffon flight routes. This will give you quick travel between the quest hubs. The quest is doable at level 20 and will greatly assist your questing here. *Griffon Stations: Butcherblock (25) At the Docks Dockmaster Waulon #Dock Delinquency (20) #Coin for the Captain (21) #*Captain Says! (20) #Nautical Disaster (22) #Seeking Brulten Hiltstill (24) #The Kobold and the Beautiful (20) - continues with Brulten Hiltstill at Greater Faydark *Silent Beckon (20) - from Hulis Glettlegear - sends you to the *Schmitty's Sandals (21) - from Schmitty McEricson on the beach beside the docks *Stock Components (24) - '' from Thayvl Ulthonis in The Highlands, above the Butcherblock Docks'' *Feathers for Gherrana (25) - from Gherrana Cobbleblork on the docks Making Friends with the Dwarves # (20) - beginning with on the # (25) - continuing with on the docks # (27) - continuing with at # (28) - continuing with at # {30) - beginning with at # (33) - continuing with at # (34) - beginning with at # (31) - ''returning to At Brulten Hiltstill #The Kobold and the Beautiful (20) #Muckflick Message Intercepted (20) #Seeking the Kilnkors(21) - continues with Jonedorn Kilnkor at East Fort Irontoe Trapper Coalbear - walking the road near griffin tower *The Number One Threat in Butcherblock (20) # (20) # (20) # (20) # (20) # (20) At Gorowyn Research Camp - offered only if you finish Scout Chillekla's quest line in Timorous Deep # (20) # (21) # (22) # (20) # (21) # (21) Ninoin D'syl #Tier'Dal Timber (22) #Fletch Me More (26) #Straight and to the Point (27) Fort Irontoe Jonedorn Kilnkor - in the office at East Fort Irontoe #Axing a Favor (22) #The Forest Strikes Back (24) #Finding Gloln Kilnkor (22) - Continues with Gloln Klinkor in the South guard tower of East Fort Irontoe #A Report of an Army (27) #Pillage or be Pillaged (30 Heroic) #All Quiet on the Western Front? (31 Heroic) - Concludes with Barrot Gulleyton in West Fort Irontoe at the barricades Grot Leadarm / Garl Copperstroke / Trinny Sweetdough - starts in East Fort Irontoe #Ill Communication (24) - sends you to Garl #Silencing the Shriekers (24) #Searching for Sweetdough (25) - sends you to Trinny at Irontoe Brigade series #The Yarpsnarls (22) - starts with Argro Durthor on the trail near East Fort Irontoe ( -442, 149, -438 ) #The Many Uses of Carapace (23) #Irontoe Brigade Requisition Lists (23) #Delivery to Verung (24) #It Was Argro's Job (25) - Continues with Verung Kae'Rush at West Fort Irontoe #Feeding the Irontoe Brigade (25) #A Missing Package (26) #Reporting to Wyrwynne (27) #From the Field (28) - Continues with Wyrwynne Shadhe at the Mortartoe Mines tunnel entrance by The Quarry #Remnants of Butcherblock (30) #The Yarpsnarls... Again (32) #A Kobold Relic (33) Quests starting here leading to Kaladim in Kaldim Timeline #A Tale of Two Towers #Dunfire Diamonds are a Dwarf's Best Friend Near Lesser Faydark Trinny Sweetdough - beside the griffin tower at #Ape is Enough! (27) Hamish Felderham - in the valley connecting Felderham's Folly to The Broken Fields #Razing an Army (25) #Finding Feagon for Felderham (26) #The Apprentice (27) Near Trozusk Ripscar #Trozusk's Challenge (31) #A New Challenger (33) Eneek Rialb #Eneek is No Snack! (32) #Eneek Needs a Snack! (33) Other Quests Collections *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (35) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (35) Deities - these timelines start in Butcherblock Mountains, or have steps that take place there. *Brell Serilis Timeline - recommended for all Artisans *Cazic-Thule Timeline - recommended for evil Mages and Priests *Rallos Zek Timeline - recommended for evil Fighters *Solusek Ro Timeline - recommended for Sorcerers *Quellious Timeline See Also *Estate of Unrest - Heroic 65+ instanced zone *Kaladim Timeline - Solo and Heroic 60+ public zone *Soloing Timeline *Heroic Timeline